


instinct

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, I am so sorry, Loss of Control, Sad, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he couldn't help it</p><p>he's just an animal</p>
            </blockquote>





	instinct

His face was pale and viscous, dark eyes barely blinking, promising violence. Blood dripped from the boy’s cut up mouth to the torn and frayed rug, a stain already setting as the ragged fibers soak in the thick stream.

The victim laid almost motionless under the animal-that’s all he was now-softly twitching. She felt no physical pain any longer, but it was clear in her brown eyes that the emotional was a strong force. A soft gurgling escaped the woman’s throat, red seeping out of the lacerations and the mythical beast growled in confusion. Why wasn't the prey dead yet?

He froze when trembling fingers ran along his arm, his growling increased. Dead things have to be dead. With a ferocious snarl, the werewolf lunged for the human’s chest, tearing with tooth and claw, frenzied by the uneven beat of the female’s heart.

Skin ripped-

Bones snapped-

Organs burst-

AT LAST!

The heart ceased pumping before the animal closed its fangs around it. The wolf tasted iron and moaned, a rumble of contentedness sounded through the otherwise silent house.

As the dazed being feasted, driven by his insatiable blood-lust, a distant ringing started in the woman’s room, but the monster paid it no heed, too far gone in its first kill. The ringing continued for ten more seconds before three beeps signaled the action of a message about to be recorded.

"Hey mom, I know you're busy but this is important! No matter what Stiles says, don’t let him out of those chains."

Said shifter’s ears twitched. That name…

"He may seem alright, but he’s been acting weird all day, and it’s his first full moon."

That voice…

"I know it was kind of lame for me to leave you on werewolf duty,"

Something about it was familiar.

"But we couldn’t bring Stiles along, especially with visiting hunters in the area."

Blue eyes shimmered to their original honey brown.

"So, again, just ignore Stiles, and have a good night. Love ya, and see ya in the morning."

Stiles screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY.
> 
> What did you think though?


End file.
